One True Love
by BSBMonchelefan
Summary: Rachel, Finn, Blaine, Kurt, Santana and Brittany are singles. They decided to celebrate the beginning of the year in Time Square Garden without noticing that they will find each other.
1. Chapter 1 New Year, New love

CHAPTER 1 NEW YEAR, NEW LIFE, NEW LOVE

* * *

It was December 31 in the evening; Rachel, Kurt and Santana were in New York thinking in how they were going to celebrate the beginning of the year. The 3 are seniors in New York University. Kurt is studying fashion design so he could be the next Christian Soriano or Tommy Hilfiger, Santana is studying contemporary dance so she could be the next Jennifer Lopez while Rachel is studying drama although she loves writing and reading magazines such as Vogue, People, Teen People, etc.

They were all siting in the living room bored until Santana said, "Do you want to go to Time Square Garden?"

Rachel said, "Yeah, but we are single we don't have a couple."

Kurt said, "I know but who knows if we meet our soul mates tonight. I bet there is a lot of guys who wants to date you and me Rachel. I can choose you a nice clothing you need to look hot and sexy to receive the New Years in style."

While other part in New York, Finn and Blaine were thinking the same thing. The both were single and wanted to start the New Year with a new love. Finn is one of the successful basketball players of New York Knicks while Blaine who is gay is a dancer he will participate on a Broadway revival of Grease. He will be playing Sandy love interest Danny.

Suddenly Blaine got the same idea as Santana and said, "I know you are off and I was thinking why we don´t go to Time Square Garden to receive the New Year."

Finn said, "OK, but we are single and ready to mingle I will go but first I will find a nice outfit, who knows if there is a girl waiting for me."

Hours later, Kurt, Santana and Rachel arrive the famous Time Square Garden when they notice it was almost full.

Santana said, "Thank God we reached before it get so crowded."

While they were walking, Kurt look around and saw a tall handsome guy looking at Rachel; she didn't notice cause she was continue walking, Kurt continue walking watching the guy who was seeing Rachel and told her something.

"Rachel, there is a guy that cant take his eyes from you. He is tall, so handsome if you want to take a look."

Rachel look at the guy and is true the guy was eyeing her in fact he wink at her Rachel got blushed when he wink at her. She was going to walk by him when she noticed that he was coming to her so she stayed there. Kurt was busy that he didn't notice that the tall handsome guy was approaching them until he saw Rachel blushed. So he dragged Santana with him who was looking at a dancer who is blonde, the dancer blushed when she saw Santana looking at her with a smile on the face.

With Rachel and the handsome guy. Rachel noticed that the handsome guy was now standing in front of her. Rachel couldn't take her eyes from him neither the handsome guy from Rachel. So he decided to take a step and he said, "Hi, I saw you walking with 2 people. You look beautiful, who was that boy walking with you, is that your boyfriend? Cause if that's your boyfriend I will leave you alone with your boyfriend. By the way my name is Finn Hudson I´m actually a basketball player. I play with New York Knicks with Carmelo Anthony and others."

Rachel was impressed on all the things he said so she said, "My name is Rachel Berry I´m a senior in NYU. I´m studying drama class although I love writing a lot and I really wanted to work as a columnist or blogger. The guy that you saw is not my boyfriend he is my best friend his name is Kurt he studies fashion design and he is gay. The other one is my other roommate her name is Santana she is kinda my best friend when she wants. Wow a basketball player. Your team is popular. I bet you came with your wife or girlfriend."

With Santana and Kurt. Santana wanted to know the dancer who was dancing amazing while Kurt was looking at Rachel and the tall handsome guy who was talking enjoying themselves when suddenly a guy with curly hair got near Kurt. Kurt didn't noticed until the guy with curly hair talked to him and said, "I´m just bored you know all this people with someone; me and my roommate with no one" He turn and saw his roommate talking to a girl then said, "Now its me alone my roommate which is over there is talking to a girl that he found. My name is Blaine Anderson"

Kurt said, "That's your roommate? My roommate is the girl who he is talking. My name is Kurt Hummel"

Santana got near the stage and felt a hand on her shoulder she turned around and saw the dancer; she couldn't believe that the dancer was standing in front of her so she decided to take a step with her and told her, "Hi, my name is Santana Lopez you are an amazing dancer I love how you dance I actually study contemporary dance in NYU. "

The blonde girl said, "Hello Santana my name is Brittany Pierce well thank you. Do you love unicorns? Cause they are beautiful and amazing."

Santana said, "Unicorns? Well I've seen and… " she was interrupted by the countdown from the people around them.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 HAPPY NEW YEAR.

Brittany kissed Santana on the lips her lips tasted as cherry pie.

"Happy New Year this is for the beginning of the year with health, peace, love and prosperity."

"Happy New Year to you too actually this is my first new year with another person apart from my parents and sisters. I didn't have nobody cause they used me and dump me at the same time sometimes is a bet which I don't like. this year I wish nobody Quit Playing games with my heart."

On the other hand Finn and Rachel kissed. When they kissed they felt fireworks. They broke the kiss so they could caught breath, "Happy New Year. Who could believe that I´m finally receiving the New Year apart from my parents. You thought that I had a wife or girlfriend the truth is I´m single, not gay, not married, neither a father although those rumors say something that is false."

Rachel said, "Happy New Year its my first time spending New Year with another person that is not my parents neither a psycho ex- boyfriend Anyway this is a new year without those psychos that destroy everyone. I wish I have a guy that can love me for who I am, be there for me when I need someone to support me in my own career if its on Broadway performer or a columnist obviously I will not write nothing bad about the Knicks. I need some one to tell me that I´m beautiful no matter what I wear cause some people don't appreciate how I dressed. I need someone to make me happy when I´m sad and down. Wanna see Funny Girl with me, marry me, have…" she was interrupted by Finn who kissed her again.

"You don't stop talking, I can be that person. Forget about that psycho ex boyfriend you had you can start all over with me. I don't know what Funny Girl is but I know what is Broadway. In fact, I admit I saw Wicked and Hairspray I got to say I enjoy it, my roommate Blaine who is a dancer will play Danny Zuco in the revival of Grease on Broadway. You are beautiful. Its OK that you want to write so long you don't write nothing bad about Spike Lee. You know he doesn't miss any game except when he is working on a movie. Do you have any plans later? Cause I got a game coming up we the Knicks practice everyday. Wao is like 1:30 in the morning I rather go home. If you want I can carry you home unless you are waiting for your roommates."

"I can go with you probably my roommates left with other person if they really found one."

"OK lets go. Where do you live? I can drive you."

With Kurt and Blaine. Kurt didn't knew if he could kiss or not Blaine until Blaine kiss him he felt sparkles on the kiss. The kiss was explosive after they kiss Blaine was going to say something but Kurt interrupts him, "Happy New Year You don't have to apologize its OK if you talk or kiss me which I didn't complain tall. In fact, I love it. Don't tell me you are straight cause you kiss me on New Years. Your girlfriend, fiancée or probably wife would be jealous.

Blaine interrupted Kurt and said, "Happy New Year to you too. About the kiss I wasn't going to complain. I´m not straight, I´m gay. don't tell me your straight cause I like you and will break my heart hearing that you are straight. I have to say that I´m gay low cause I don't want people to hear that I´m gay then they go to my boss to tell them I´m not straight at all. If they tell me I will lose my part as Danny Zuco in the revival of Grease on Broadway."

"OMG you are on the Broadway revival of Grease I have always wanted to see that show. You will be amazing, who will play your love interest Sandy. I study in NYU fashion designer although I want an internship in Vogue so we can pay the bills on the apartment. But its going to solve because one of my roommates who's name is Rachel who is with your roommate will going to get an internship with Vogue or probably as an assistant cause she is better getting notes, writing at computer all the articles I think she can be secretary or assistant or even work in a big company such as Vogue, People or Teen People. My other roommate is studying contemporary dance we are all seniors in NYU. About the bills one of my roommates dad is sending us checks so we can pay the bills although I have to tell her that she need to get a job or an internship instead of her dad or mom paying the bills. Tell me about your roommate."

"Well for starters my roommate is the best I ever had he is the coolest guy in the world, we both can watch a Broadway show or even sing songs. We could talk about everything I missed him sometimes cause his out of the state playing basketball with New York Knicks the worst thing is that I will never see him again cause he will be traded to Los Angeles Lakers or Chicago Bulls."

"Wao, he is amazing lucky for Rachel who was the girl talking with your roommate. I can describe her for you. Let me see for starters she is a cool friend, she broke up with her ex boyfriend who was the worst person ever he was a psycho, why a psycho cause he used to follow her every place she go even auto invited himself for her parties, Lima which is in Ohio, Christmas, Thanksgiving, New year she broke with him cause she discovered that he used to sleep with a lot of girls that's not all she has a bruise on her arm and a hickey on her neck which he made her force to have sex that jackass rape her and almost kill the baby that she gave birth to. Now we are all her finding another person to be with her. I think your roommate would be the one for her. Maybe Rachel needs to move out and start over in a different state I know this is a new year I hope this year is gonna be better than last year. Oh! Its 2:15 I go to go home I bet my roommates are worried about me."

With Brittany and Santana. They were in a bar celebrating the New Year until Brittany carried Santana home when they reached Santana heard noise coming from her apartment. Santana got in the apartment and saw Rachel with her blouse tore the jackass psycho was there. Santana got a pan and beat the psycho on the head while Rachel moved and kicked the psycho hard. Kurt came in with Blaine and saw the scene.

"OMG Diva what happened? " Kurt said when he got in.

"The person that I met at Time Square dropped me off there. I got in the apartment and I saw him. He told me he been following my every move I make even he heard that I didn't abort the baby. He was gonna rape me again when I screamed that's when Santana came and hit with a pan then I kick him hard on the head and on down there." Rachel said

"OMG thank God for Santana. One question did the person that drop you off isn't Finn Hudson?" Kurt said

"Yeah, why you said so? Did you met him? Isn't he an awesome person." Rachel said.

"Well, he is Blaine and is Finn roommate if you want you can stay with him but tell him that you have a baby and what the idiot did to you. We are in charge of everything obviously. Oh! I forgot he probably be traded for Chicago Bulls or Los Angeles Clippers during the next season by that time we should have graduated from NYU. Oh! Did you pack your and Diana stuff? Blaine will carry you." Kurt said.

Rachel carried his daughter who was sleeping out of the apartment with Blaine and they wait for the elevator, when the elevator reach they got in and Blaine said, " I know we don't know each other but we could get along. So good Kurt told me stuff about you; Finn will really like you. Come on lets go probably Finn is waiting up for me."

They got in Blaine car and drove up to Uptown Side, they were quiet until they reached their apartment. Blaine parked the car in the garage and they went up to a private elevator that direct them to their penthouse.

"We are here, we live in the penthouse don't worry is safe, Finn probably sleeping or still awake. Your baby is beautiful what is her name?" Blaine said.

"it's a girl, her name is Diana. Yes, she is gorgeous." when they walked out of the elevator.

Blaine introduce the key, he open the door let Rachel and Diana got in; as soon as they got in they saw Finn sleeping in the sofa. Rachel saw him and he looks cute sleeping. Blaine accompany Rachel to a room near Finn then went out to wake up Finn.

"Hey man wake up" Blaine said to Finn.

"Hey man why are you late? I was waiting for you to talk about the girl I met at Time Square Garden." Finn said.

"We can talk about the girl later she's here sleeping in other room. She got hurt." Blaine said.

Finn got up and walk to his room but first he stop in the room before and saw Rachel sleeping he came in the room and saw a baby sleeping with her, he was going to leave a firework explode stronger and the baby open her eyes so did Rachel. Rachel look at her daughter who was going to cry and saw also Finn in the same room.

"Sorry to wake you up, I saw this cute baby sleeping then the fireworks wake her up. Who is she? Is she your sister?" Finn said.

Suddenly Rachel broke down and cry Finn just hug her and said, " Its OK if you don't want to tell me I understand."

"Its OK I can tell you. This cute baby is not my sister she is my daughter her name is Diana she was conceived on a rape by ex psycho boyfriend. When I told him that I was pregnant he wanted me to abort her I didn't want to do it neither send her to live with another family. So I decided to raised her by myself when you drop me off at my apartment my ex psycho boyfriend was waiting for me he had been following my steps he heard that I didn't abort so he grabbed me, beat me and he started to rape me he was forcing me, I couldn't do anything cause he had me tied that's when I screamed and my roommate Santana came and scrape him with the blazers on the hair and beat with the pan I kicked him so hard on the face." Rachel said sobbing.

Finn the only thing that he did was hug her he also had some tears. Rachel had a sad story he would do anything to help her and make him forget about her ex psycho boyfriend. Even if she wants he could be Diana dad. She needs a dad who look for her, be there for her when she needs someone, even can teach her how to play basketball, not get into trouble and other things. Rachel start all over in a new city plus she can do great writing articles for magazines helping people that pass the same situation as her.


	2. Chapter 2 I be there for you

CHAPTER 2 I be there for you.

* * *

FINN POV

I was surprised that Rachel had a daughter, she is so young and beautiful but how could a man could not want a beautiful baby girl as Diana and treat Rachel bad. I shed some tears when she told me the story, Rachel is special I could help her raise Diana. After that I can talk with a good friend of mine who works with a magazine I can give her an internship with People or Teen People. I look at her in the eyes and said, "I´m sorry for everything that happen to you if you want I can help you but I have to ask you a question."

Rachel looked at me. She had stop crying wile Diana was sleeping quietly. I took her hand and told her, "Rachel can I help you raise Diana she deserves a male figure that will look up to her when needs help or advice of boys, I can teach her how to play basketball, I get it if you don't want to."

Rachel said, "Seriously? You want to help me after I told you my story."

I said, "Yeah, I don't have a problem. Surely Blaine told you that I probably get trade to Chicago Bulls or Los Angeles Clippers for next season. Oh! I forgot I can get you easily an internship with People or Teen People cause I have a good friend that works…" Rachel interrupt me with a kiss.

Rachel said, "Where were you when I needed help with Diana? For sure you can help me. I don't have a problem with that plus about the internship I love one with whatever of these magazines I should probably star writing."

Rachel phone started to ring and she looked who it was so she moved and said, "Excuse me gotta get it."

Rachel left the room while I lay a little bit with Diana who was still sleeping.

Outside Blaine was walking to the kitchen when he saw Rachel talking as nothing.

"Yes mom I´m fine. No. Kurt and Santana are in the apartment. I´m in another place. Tell dad Diana is OK, she is sleeping. Did you forgot who is Diana? Your granddaughter the one that I had. No, I´m not telling you who is the father. Mom stop controlling my life. I decided what to do. Seriously I´m not coming home. Have a good life and year. "

Rachel hung up the phone and saw Blaine walking in the hall as nothing. She got in the room and saw Finn laying down side of Diana.

I felt somebody move while I was laying I open my eyes and saw Rachel who had her phone in her hands she was in tears so I got near her.

"Hey, its OK. I´m here for you no matter what."

Rachel told me, "It was my mother. She told me that she don't know who Diana is. The only person that knows who she is my dad, she called me a bitch and slut which I´m not she also told me that she wanted to know who the father is and how much it cost the person. I wish her a good life and happy new year."

I just hug her, I didn't know what to said. How can a mother treat her daughter that way. Rachel deserved all the love and support not hate. I wish I could talk to her mom and put some sense to her but no. I look at her said, "Everything is OK. As I said before I´m here for you no matter what. Why your mother think how much that person paid."

Rachel said, "Thanks, I don't know what I would do without you. I think that she said that is because she is drunk and out of her senses."

Hours later they were watching the Rose Parade when Rachel phone gone off she saw that Kurt had sent her message, the message said:

_The psycho woke up from the pain and scrapes and saw that you weren't there we told him that you moved out with your daughter and he will never found where you live now cause we would call the police right away. Anyway your safe for now. As you know Santana has her 3 Mexican eye she found out that the psycho is married and have 4 and a half kids. He has another job and is a waiter. You are safe in this case. And your dad called me I told him that met a nice person in Time Square during the countdown I told him that the guy is an NBA player which make him excited. He cant wait to meet him and see Diana._

I saw Rachel smiling with her cell phone on her hands then she looked at me and said, Everything is going to be fine as you said, I have great news that was Kurt who text me he told me that the psycho woke up from the pain and scrapes, that I moved out not to look for me anymore. Santana that also has a third Mexican eye saw that the psycho is married has 4 and a half kids he has another job and is a waiter. My dad wants meet you and see Diana."

I had my eyes wild open when Rachel told me that the psycho is married with kids and work in a restaurant as a waiter. Plus her dad wants to meet him.

"Wao, I´m surprised that he is married and have 4 and a half kids. Does his wife knows that he is a psycho? A waiter? I didn't knew Santana has a Mexican third eye? Its OK that your dad wants to meet me, if you want we can go later. I mean today is New Year as you know we go and visit family and friends."

"I think she does know, if she knows it will be a fight which I will not be involved. Yeah, she has one she discovered a lot of things. She discovered that Kurt is gay because he hide male photos under his pillow, about my dad it doesn't matter if you have to drive to Lima, Ohio which is like 3 hours driving." Rachel.

"Well, obviously she will not discover who is the one he follows every day. Kurt hiding male photos under his pillow? I don't mind driving to Lima, Ohio. We should get going to your dad. I would like to meet your dad."


	3. Chapter 3 Count on me

ONE TRUE LOVE

CHAPTER 3

COUNT ON ME.

Rachel picked up Diana and they went straight to Finn car which is a gray SUV. They were going straight to Lima. Blaine decided to go with them. There were in the road when suddenly Finn stop for gasoline. The gasoline was little full so they got in the line. They were waiting while Blaine looked at Diana who was awake playing with her toes. She looked back and saw Diana who was awake playing with Blaine then she look out the window and saw Finn dispatching the gasoline. Minutes later, Finn got in the car and drove straight to Lima which is like 3 hours drive. When they reached Lima, Rachel told him the directions, going through Lima Blaine was looking outside the window to see what it feels like to grow up in such a small town, as how Kurt, Rachel and Santana did. Rachel was telling them stories on where she would hang out with her friends when they was in school also showed them her high school the William McKinley in which she was bullied until it stop in high school, she also told them that she belonged to a Glee club in which they enjoyed their self singing, dancing even went to Sectionals which they won the 2 place, Regional in which they won the first place and Nationals which they won also in first place. They were so popular even the local news talked about them. She told them about the coach Sue Sylvester that always wanted to destroy the Glee club cause she didn't like the music that they were singing except for Christmas that they sang another song instead of Jingle Bells. She told them also about the Glee club teacher Mr. Schuester everybody loved him not only cause of the Glee club but because he was like a father that the students never had before. Arriving at Rachel parents house they saw a white car parked outside the garage.

"We are here," Rachel said when they reached her parents house.

They got out of the car and went to the door in which Rachel rang the bell. Minutes later, someone open the door it was Rachel dad.

"Hi, Rachel happy new year. Who are they? Come in." Rachel dad said.

"Hi dad happy new year too. This is Finn who I met at Time Square Garden he is the one on NBA. This is Blaine Finn's roommate. Diana is with Finn as you see." Rachel said going the house with them.

In NY, Kurt an Santana stayed home while they watch TV. They were watching Small Wonder marathon then they were going to watch Law and Order.

"Tell me, that they are going to stay together or not?" Santana ask Kurt.

"I think so. Tell me who did you met last night?" Kurt said.

"I met a girl who was dancing on the stage. Her name is Brittany, she is a professional dancer we totally hit it off. What about you? Kurt I saw you talking to the guy that carried Rachel and Diana to his apartment which he shared with another person." Santana said.

"Oh, that's Blaine. He is gay but he don't want nobody to know cause he is going to be playing Danny on the revival of Grease on Broadway. He is cute, his roommate is Finn, he plays professional basketball. He is the one with Rachel now" Kurt said.

"Broadway? You got a good man there. Kurt who could believe that last night we met the loves of our life in Time Square Garden." Santana said.

"Yeah, who could believe it." Kurt said.

In Lima, Rachel got in the kitchen with her mom who was getting the plates out from the cup board. While she was doing it she said, "Rachel, I´m sorry to talk to you like that. You didn't deserve it. You got a good guy out there talking to your dad. How did you met him?" Shelby said.

"Its OK, I thought you was drunk and waste after New Year event. Who? Finn he plays professional basketball he plays with New York Knicks although he will be traded soon between Chicago Bulls or Los Angeles Clippers. He is single, not gay like Blaine who is the guy with curly hair, he doesn't have a girlfriend, a wife, neither children. I met him last night at Time Square Garden before the ball drop." Rachel said.

"Yeah, I was drunk and wasted. New year party was amazing, oh! A professional basketball player, you know your dad loves that sport no matter who is playing especially when Chicago or Clippers play. That's good that he is going to be trade to play with those teams. Chicago needs to win another champion, while Clippers who had never won a championship needs to win. The harder team to beat is Miami. " Shelby said.

While in the living room they were sitting on the coach talking about everything especially sports, Hiram liked Finn a lot cause he is down to earth, nice, smart, not a womanizer, neither a stalker like the ex of Rachel who was a headache for Rachel and her parents. Hiram was impressed on the words he said then suddenly Rachel and Shelby came out of the kitchen and walked to join them.

"What you were talking about?" Shelby asked when she sat beside her husband.

"About everything, especially sports. Rachel you got a good guy here we talk about everything and about basketball which is my favorite sport. He told me that you both met at Time Square Garden last night, obviously I told him that your ex boyfriend treat you so bad, he is the worst person ever on Earth. I hope I don't see nothing from him, the worst that I don't like about him is that he was always beside or behind you in every activity and drunk. I hate him cause he wanted you to abort your own baby which I´m glad you didn't." Hiram said.

"Well, that's good you was talking to him. Yeah, we met at Time Square Garden, I think it was mine or Santana's idea to go to Time Square Garden to celebrate New Years Eve, which by the way we didn't had plans cause we 3 were single. By the way, dad Finn knows also that I want to be a columnist or a blogger someday cause I enjoy writing a lot. I want to write my story so people will identify with it, there is a lot of stories, as you know in one box I have a lot of magazines such as People, Teen People (don't even ask me why I read it) Cosmopolitan and others. Did you knew that Cosmopolitan apart from sex tips it appears real life stuff. Dad, I hope you support it cause Finn will support me. He has a friend who works in those magazines." Rachel said.

"Wao, I´m impressed that you wanna do that. But what about Broadway? don't you wanna be the next Barbra Streisand? Or even act on plays such as Funny Girl, Evita, Grease or even Hairspray. I didn't knew you wanted to be a columnist or blogger what inspired you?" Hiram said.

"Well, I change my mind I wanna be a columnist and blogger cause I enjoy writing a lot. I have been taken creative writing lately and I really enjoy it. About the money for the apartment I can get an internship and get paid. Well, lets see what inspired me. There is a lot of things that inspire me to be a columnist or a blogger, what is called bullying and teenage pregnancy which happens every year. Did you know that MTV has a reality show called 16 and pregnant and also Teen Mom. Did you knew that one of Teen Mom is in jail cause she beat the father of her child? Some of the fathers don't want to be responsible of their own kids so they leave them with their mother or their grandparent. That show always has drama. Well, if you don't support me, I will do it on my own way. Finn support me already" Rachel said.

"Well, you should have told me that you want to be a columnist and blogger. I will support you with one condition which is every article that you wrote on the magazine, can you send me the copy of the magazine cause I would like to read a lot" Hiram said.

"Thanks dad, I would dedicate myself writing a lot " Rachel said.

Minutes later they passed to the dinning table and have New Year lunch. While in New York, Santana got a text message from Brittany.

"Hey, Kurt Brittany sent me a message. Do you want to hear it?" Santana said.

"OMG What did she said?" Kurt said excited.

"She is inviting me over to a sleep over so we can know each other. I was gonna wait till Rachel come home. Who knows if she will sleep by Finn after what happened?" Santana said.

"A sleep over? That's amazing. Yeah, probably Rachel will come over or spend the night by Finn. Which by the way I need to call Blaine?" Kurt said picking up his phone.

"Wao, somebody is in love. Does he know about the photos that I found under your pillow?" Santana said.

"I like him. No, I didn't say nothing about the photos. I don't know what he will think about that. Maybe he will think that I´m obsessed about that." Kurt said calling Blaine.

Back in Lima, Blaine phone ring and he see is Kurt. He got up from the table and walks to the living room.

"Excuse me, my phone is ringing" Blaine said.

"Sure, you can answer in the living room" Hiram said.

Blaine walk out to the living room and said, "Hello?"

"Hi, Blaine this is Kurt. I was calling to see if we could hang out for a while" Kurt said.

"Oh hi, Kurt. I´m actually not home I´m in Lima with Rachel. By the way, nice town where you grew up." Blaine said.

"You are in my hometown? Did you like it? Did you saw my high school?" Kurt said when Santana appeared in the living room.

"Yes, Rachel told us everything, in fact we are at her parents house. Her parents seem nice, right now they are talking to Finn in the dinning room while we were eating lunch" Blaine said.

"OMG. Did you met her parents? What does Shelby think about Finn? What does Finn think about Shelby and Hiram?" Kurt said.

"Be quiet Kurt. Yeah, I met them. Shelby likes Finn for Rachel. Well Finn think that Hiram is amazing we were talking about everything especially basketball, in fact they are going to support Rachel in her writing thing. In the beginning Finn hated Shelby cause she said some bad stuff to Rachel but at the end they get along so good. You want me to tell something to Rachel?" Blaine said.

"Oh, that's great. Yeah, ask her if she would like to sleep by you all just in case the ex comes over there again. If its OK, I will send her the rest of her clothes by you all." Kurt said.

"Well, I will ask them right now. I think I will tell her cause she right now just ended the food I think they still talking. I will ask her" Blaine said.

Blaine got in the dining room and saw them talking as nothing, Hiram noticed that Blaine got in the dining room with his phone near his ear.

"Rachel, Kurt is on the phone. He wants to ask you something" Blaine said lending the phone to Rachel.

"Hey Kurt. What's up?" Rachel said.

"Hey diva. Blaine told me that you are by your parents with Finn and him. How are your parents, wish them happy new year by me. I got a question for you. Are you going to stay over by Finn apartment just in case the idiot decided to come back and do bad things to you and your daughter. Who knows if he kidnap and kill her which is the worst nightmare of every parent?" Kurt said.

"Well, I will ask Finn. Sure, I would like to stay in his pent house. Yeah, he lives in a pent house you should check it out." Rachel said looking at her parents who were in shock when they heard that Finn lived in a pent house.

"Pent house? Oh my god I need to visit it. He should live in a mansion or house. There is a lot of houses even in The Hampton. If he lives in Upper West or Upper East I gotta say he is so lucky that's where they filmed Gossip Girl." Kurt said.

"I know. His pent house is amazing has a private elevator, yeah he needs to have a house at the Hampton. I will go and pick up my clothes and even my laptop so I continue writing my articles or maybe stories. Can you have ready my magazines, laptop and my daughter stuff. Did the hater appeared there? Cause if he did tell him a message." Rachel said.

"For sure, I will have everything ready for you to come and pick it up. No, he didn't appeared if he appear what message you want to tell me" Kurt said.

"Tell him that he will never found me cause I move on with my life, I have a better boyfriend that knows how to treat a woman the right way. And if he don't like it. Then he is out of everywhere I go cause this time he will lost everything." Rachel said when Finn got near her.

Rachel passed the phone to Blaine while she turn around and saw Finn behind her. He had his arms around her.

"How much did you heard?" Rachel asked.

"Almost everything. Your parents were in shock when they heard you said that I live in a penthouse they even asked me how I afford it and I said that playing basketball, at the beginning my parents wanted to pay it but I told them that I can pay it with the basketball money that they give to us. I have a house at the Hampton but I only go over there for the weekend or sometimes for the holidays. That's where I went on Christmas day, instead of spending with my mom and dad I spend it in the Hampton I gotta say that I practically live there. That's my place where I want to be alone so nobody can bother me when they need money for something. I get along with my parents and my siblings. But once one of my uncles come over I go to the Hampton house with my little sister. You will like her, she practically comes over by me when she has problems. By the way you and Diana can stay by me" Finn said.

2 hours later they left to New York. When they reached Rachel went up to her apartment and pick up her stuff, Kurt was there waiting for her, she pick up her stuff and her laptop and put in a bag. When she turn around she saw the worst enemy ever, her ex boyfriend was there smiling at her.

"What the heck do you want Jesse? Leave me alone" Rachel said trying to run from him.

"I came here to see my daughter and you of course. Where are you going? Where is my daughter?" Jesse said getting closer to her.

"You don't have a daughter. I have a daughter, you are not the father cause the father is much better person that you ever been in this life. Get out, leave me alone. I´m leaving. From now I live with the father of my child. And don't even follow me cause I will call the police and tell him the reason that you want the custody which I will never give it to you." Rachel said running to the exit.

As soon as she came out of the building she walk to Finn car. He saw that she was agitated.

"What happen that you are agitated?" Finn asked.

"My ex boyfriend appeared as nothing saying that he wants to see his daughter. I told him he doesn't have a daughter cause he lost the rights to be a father. Why doesn't he stayed with the wife and with the kids. I told him that she has a father that is much better than him. If he carry me to court I will have my testimonies, prove even my dad will go over there and tell him a lot of stuff that he did." Rachel said.


End file.
